


if you want, if you need (you don't have to be alone)

by ShippingEverything



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Listen in MY CANON everyone is safe and happy in hillhome, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, i have to make the content i desire by myself Once Again, idk just like 'balnor and his home' and 'the feywild is a place people have been' spoilers, spoilers up to episode 53 at the Latest but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: or: sometimes three mouths are better than two
Relationships: Beverly Toegold IV/Balnor the Brave, Beverly Toegold IV/Martha Toegold, Martha Toegold/Balnor the Brave, Martha Toegold/Beverly Toegold IV/Balnor the Brave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	if you want, if you need (you don't have to be alone)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough how quickly i finished this fic when i realized I had a chance to be the 69th naddpod fic in the ao3 tag
> 
> Anyway, I create content for Myself but I don't Emotionally have the time to write the sprawling developing relationship and polyam negotiation fic that I Truly crave for this ship so I hope this ridiculous smut that is, tbh, mostly kissing, will suffice for now
> 
> Title from Emily McNally's _Tell Me All The Things You Do_

"Listen, it's, uh, been a while," Balnor says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. A ruddy flush spreads across cheeks, up to his ears and under his handlebar mustache. Martha Toegold doesn’t know this _Balnor the Brave_ that her son also calls _“dad”_ very well, yet, but she finds him charming nonetheless; he’s awkward but handsome and endearingly sincere, not to mention how she enjoys the light of affection in her husband’s eyes when he speaks with Balnor.

That light is there now, as Beverly IV takes Balnor’s hand. “It’s been a while for me too, bud, but I’m sure Martha won’t hold it against us,” He says, and something in Martha’s chest twists.

 _Twenty-five years, in the span of a month_ , She thinks, as she often has in these past few days. Martha had hid away in Hillhome and her husband had come back with scars, secrets, and a drinking buddy. Martha hadn’t known what to think when she first noticed the way Beverly would look at Balnor, the softness of his face and the openness of his body language while Balnor regaled them with a story about the future-but-not-this-future village he had grown up in, while Balnor and Beverly laughed over Feywild inside jokes and Budheavys -- heck, she hadn’t even known what to think when she found _herself_ laughing shyly at Balnor’s jokes, making him a morning coffee, just the way he liked it, along with Beverly’s -- but she thinks she likes where they’ve ended up.

Martha smiles supportively when Balnor looks to her, and moves to kiss Beverly. No matter how much time has passed for him, it still feels like coming _home_. She means for it to be brief, a quick taste of something that Martha will absolutely be coming back to, but when Beverly chases after her, she can’t help but to move back in. He strokes a hand through her hair and pulls her close, lips moving against hers with a natural synchronicity that she remembers and a hunger that she does not. By the time they pull apart, she’s breathless and Beverly isn’t much better.

“I missed you,” He whispers against her lips, and Martha laughs out something that feels like a sob.

“I was right here, the whole time,” She says. Beverly presses his face into her shoulder and nods. She turns to Balnor, who still looks a bit nervous, and beckons him closer. He shifts on the bed, shuffling close to them.

“I could leave,” He offers, like it’s something that any of them want, “You two, uh, probably need to catch up-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Martha interrupts, twisting to sit in Beverly's lap and face Balnor. “Come here.”

She doesn’t have the same bond with Balnor that her husband does, no instant _dad connection_ or weeks of travelling and fighting together to create a strong friendship, but she does have this: Balnor’s hand, still shaking, in her own; Balnor’s lips on her own, warm and tentative, as Beverly watches raptly from over her shoulder; Her own fingers, dancing against the bare skin of Balnor’s chest, feeling the scars and lean muscle there. Beverly kisses her neck, open-mouthed and loving and perfect, and Martha runs nimble fingers down Balnor's chest and into his lap; she swallows the sound he makes when she takes his member in hand.

" _Oh god_ ," Balnor hisses as Martha strokes him. He falls into her, perfectly positioned to allow Beverly to lean forward and claim the fighter's mouth for his own. Their kiss is not experimental like that of herself and Balnor, nor achingly tender like that of herself and Beverly; their kiss is heat, a long-awaited moment that they had never thought would be allowed, an expression of feelings that they both find difficult to say aloud. Martha watches the men kiss around and over her, a hand on Balnor and a hand woven through Beverly's hair as he teases Balnor’s mouth open. She vaguely wonders if they could give each other mustache-burn.

Beverly reaches a hand around to grab for Balnor as well, and he comes quickly after that, with barely more than a dozen strokes of their hands. He flushes violently as soon as he's done shaking and groaning his way though an orgasm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Martha assures him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead, "You'll just have to help repay the favor."

Martha doesn't go to her knees for Beverly often anymore -- two wars and age have made it less comfortable than it once was, when they were newly married and newly alone and near _constantly_ horny -- but she's missed the way he looks right now, lips kiss-swollen and cheeks flushed as he watches Martha and Balnor kneel in front of him.

Balnor gives her a worried look even while he strokes a hand up and down Beverly's inner thigh. "I've never done this before."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to figure out," She says, holding her hand out for one of Balnor's. When Balnor complies, she leads him through stroking Beverly to further hardness, shows him how to kiss the spot right below the head of his cock that makes Beverly keen _"Sweet P"_ and buck his hips. Balnor is hesitant at first, nervous, but he's a quick study; Martha watches, heat pooling in her stomach, as he determinately works to figure out how to take the whole of Beverly into his mouth, brow set and focus locked on making sure that her husband feels good. She reaches a hand into her own pants, and when Beverly notices, he gestures her close to him.

"Come up here," He says, laying all the way back onto the bed invitingly, "It wouldn't be fair to make you take care of yourself."

Martha rises, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face. Beverly's eyes are dark with want as she moves, straddling Beverly's head in such a way that she can still watch Balnor. Beverly makes a pleased noise as she lowers herself, mustache tickling her as he licks into her, eagerly kissing her lower lips with purpose and desire. Martha sighs and moans, grinding down onto him, and feels how Beverly groans into her as Balnor works his cock.

When Martha comes, it's with her husband's fingers on her clit and his tongue inside her. She catches her breath and easily leans forward to help Balnor coax Beverly through his own orgasm. When it's finished, she rolls off her husband, pulls their lover to the bed with them, comfortably settled between the two.

They've all gone through so much, but if it's led them to this moment, then Martha is grateful for it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks/etc fill my soul as Always!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
